


Au milieu de nulle part

by malurette



Category: Seuls (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Gen, Isolation, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Yvan a beau savoir, géographiquement, où il est, métaphoriquement il est quand même perdu. Mais il ne va pas se laisser abattre, hein !
Kudos: 2





	Au milieu de nulle part

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Au milieu de nulle part  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Seuls  
>  **Personnage :** Yvan  
>  **Genre :** gen/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vehlmann & Gazzoti, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** jour des morts (o2 novembre '19)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** 2nd et 3ème cycles  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a respawn au milieu de nulle part en Bretagne  
et pas à Fortville où il a vécu et est mort la première fois  
ou dans ces montagnes lointaines où il vient de mourir une seconde fois  
ou directement au village plutôt qu'à douze kilomètres à proximité d'un vélo garé au milieu de nulle part ?  
il y a quelque chose d'encore plus bizarre dans les Limbes que ce qu'il croyait déjà. 

Il voudrait parler de ça à Anton. Il voudrait parler à tous ses amis, en fait. Mais il n'a pas de moyen de communication sous la main. Il n'a rien ou presque sous la main.   
Il va commencer par s'assurer de ne pas mourir de faim ou de froid. C'est-à-dire, même s'il déjà techniquement mort et qu'il ne peut plus mourir... il ne devrait pas avoir besoin de se nourrir, ni ensuite d'évacuer d'ailleurs ! Ils en ont déjà parlé, première bizarrerie des Limbes.   
Rha. Il n'est pas un zombie, pas un vampire, et c'est tellement désagréable comme situation. Il gargouille et s'affaiblit. Stupide simulation, s'il est vraiment le seul être pensant dans un univers artificiel... 

Mais l'existence continue hein. Il ne va pas se laisser mourir exprès de faim ou de froid ou d'un suicide quelconque pour voir où il respawnerait à nouveau. La faim en soi c'est assez moche, se noyer dans l'eau glaciale était atroce, revenir de ce non-lieu très noir était terrifiant, et puis la violence, euh, très peu pour lui, et si jamais il ne revenait pas du tout ? Ou à un mauvais endroit ??  
Ici, au moins, il est en sécurité et il a le temps de tirer des plans. 

Il ne pense pas devoir retourner à Fortville : c'est enfoncé en pleine zone rouge de toute façon donc euh mauvaise idée de base. Néosalem dans les griffes des Premières Familles, c'est hors de question. Les montagnes c'est risqué et ils devaient s'en échapper...   
Il a bien une idée, un point de rendez-vous donné par hasard par des inconnus. Allez il parie là-dessus. Si seulement Leïla y pense aussi...   
Le gros problème étant, comment va-t-on à Moulin-Vallon d'ici ? sans le super bus de Leïla justement ? Et où est Moulin-Vallon en premier lieu ? Les montagnes doivent être à l'autre bout du pays ! Il va falloir faire de la géographie. Argh.   
Il n'a pas super envie de retourner dans les montagnes où il est mort à la base, pas super envie non plus d'avoir un accident quelconque en route, de crever dans un fossé et retour à la case départ sans savoir quelle case... quel jeu à la con !

Quand il retrouvera les autres, et Anton, il aura du sérieux disséquage de Limbes à faire là dessus !  
(Oui, il sait qu'on dit dissection, mais il trouve que ça sonne mieux comme ça dans le contexte. Et il a une autre science à fourbir que la grammaire en ce moment. Alors que ni l'une ni l'autre ne sont vraiment son truc à la base... bah.)


End file.
